Humans use generally use two types of defecation postures, squatting or sitting, to defecate. More specifically, humans use the squatting posture when using squat toilets or when defecating in open in absence of toilets. On the other hand, humans use the sitting posture when using pedestal or throne type toilets that are also known as western-style flush toilets, wherein the users generally lean forward or sit at 90-degrees with respect to the toilet. As a result of the sitting posture, the natural path of our intestine tends to get pinch or block. In the worst case, this can lead to constipation, irritable bowel syndrome, hemorrhoids, or intestinal cancer. Even though many different existing foot stools are available to overcome this problem, each one of these foot stools only provide elevation for feet and/or angular feet placement within the apparatus.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a multi-functional footstool for toilet. More specifically, the present invention provides a designated area for the user to elevate their feet above ground, a height adjustable mechanism to increase or decreases to height between the user's feet and the bathroom floor, integrated access to toilet paper, and angle adjustment mechanism to optimize the feet placement. Due to the components and their configuration, the present invention able to achieve squatting posture along with the western-style flush toilet thus allowing natural way of defecation process take place for complete elimination.